Million Dollar Date
by Red Witch
Summary: After the events of 'Million Dollar Medic' Lifeline and Bree have their first date, unaware certain unwanted vistiors are tagging along.


**I don't own any GI Joe characters! Got it! This story is a sequel to "Roasted Marshmallows and Instant Coffee" and takes place before the events of "Outmaneuvered". It's time for a little more Lifeline and Bree romance! (Can you tell I'm a sucker for this couple?) I'm sorry it took so long, but it's not always easy coming up with this stuff ya know! **

**Million Dollar Date**

"Yo Joe," Bree sighed before she kissed him again falling deeper into his embrace. 

Lifeline's mind was spinning as she kissed him. Only a few hours ago he had been kidnapped by this woman to a deserted cabin. Then they were attacked by Cobra and now…

Now she was in his arms. So warm and inviting. Even her lipstick tasted like sweet candy. All rational thought had drifted away; leaving him lost in a sea of emotions. Her warm body drove out the cold surrounding him.

"I hate to break up your date Romeo," Iceberg remarked. "But I think it's time that we all went back to headquarters." 

"Huh?" Lifeline snapped back to reality. "Oh yeah, sorry abut that. I guess we should be heading back to face the music. Hawk's not gonna be happy about the chopper."

"MY CHOPPER!" They could hear Lift Ticket's voice loud and clear. "WHAT DID SHE DO TO MY CHOPPER? BABY SPEAK TO ME?" 

"I think we'd better catch a ride with someone else," Lifeline gulped.

"Well now that Cobra's gone the only thing we need to do is decide when we'll go on our date," Bree said.

"Are you crazy?" Lifeline blinked.

"You mean you still haven't figured that out?" Iceberg groaned. 

"But what about General Hawk?" Lifeline asked. "He's gonna kill us both!"

"Don't be so dramatic," Bree rolled her eyes.

"She's partially right," Iceberg said. "I mean everybody knows that she was the one who kidnapped you and stole the chopper. You're in the clear! It's you lady that's in the hot seat right now! And I mean hot!" 

"You worry too much. It will be fine. I just need to make a phone call," Bree grinned. 

************************************************************************

General Hawk was not happy. "Mr. Van Mark, I hope you realize that your daughter is in a butt load of trouble!"

"I'm afraid so," The sandy haired billionaire sighed as he sat in his seat. "She does have that particular talent of getting into trouble."

"Yes well this time you are not going to be able to buy her way out of it!" Hawk snapped. 

"Don't be so sure," Mr. Van Mark sighed. "Somehow she always makes me pay. That's my lot in life. To be a human checkbook for her misadventures." 

That was when Bree walked in the door. "You wanted to see me General Hawk?"

"Oh yes," Hawk gave her a stern look that normally would have the most hardened soldier shaking his boots. "Sit down Miss Van Mark." 

Instead of quivering, Bree simply sat down as if nothing was wrong at all. "Miss Van Mark do you realize the trouble you have caused on this base?" Hawk went on. "You crippled our air force, accidentally brought a unit of Battle Android Troopers on base which trashed the place and on top of that you stole a chopper and kidnapped one of my men! To say your behavior was irresponsible is the understatement of the year!" 

"I agree," Bree said simply. "What I did was wrong and inexcusable. I should be punished for my actions."

"What?" Hawk blinked.

"Careful!" Mr. Van Mark warned. "She's up to something." 

"I'm not up to anything," Bree said simply. "I am merely stating the fact that I need to take responsibility for my actions and I am prepared to do so."

"Well…" Hawk was a bit taken back. "That is a very mature attitude."

"And since my actions have hurt GI Joe it stands to reason that I should pay for my actions by helping GI Joe," Bree said.

"Helping GI Joe?" Hawk asked. "How?"

"It's quite simple really," Bree said. "I noticed you don't have a nurse here. Therefore I will become the GI Joe nurse."

"Now just a darn minute!" Hawk snapped. "You just can't waltz in and decide to be a nurse, much less join the GI Joe team! In the first place you don't have any training!" 

"Actually…she does," Mr. Van Mark sighed.

"Huh?" Hawk blinked.

"I nearly graduated nursing school several months ago," Bree explained as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Let's just say I had a problem with some of my instructors. However as you can see from my transcript I have successfully completed several advanced CPR and medical courses. I even have my pilot's license so I am authorized to pilot any rescue aircraft. All I need is to complete my training at Fort Pendleton. They have an opening in their Medical Officer certification course and I just fit the requirements." 

"And what makes you think they'll take you?" Mr. Van Mark snapped.

"They already did," Bree told them. "After that nice donation you made for their new medical wing."

"What donation?" Mr. Van Mark gasped.

"The one for one million dollars you are going to write," Bree said. "And as your accountant said when I spoke to him yesterday it is completely deductible. And it's for a good cause. Their burn unit really needed the money. I mean you can't say no to all those poor injured people in need now can you?"

"I knew it…" Mr. Van Mark groaned. "I knew I'd end up paying somehow. Well a million dollars is pretty cheap compared to what I usually have to pay." He looked at Hawk. "You should see some of her credit card bills." 

"It really is the best solution all around," Bree said. "I did something wrong and I have to pay for my actions."

"But…" Hawk began. 

"So it is only fitting that I do my time working as a nurse at the G. I. Joe base when I have finished my training," Bree continued. "Two years as a nurse should suffice."

"Two years?" Hawk said. "Now wait a minute. You can't just serve two years as a nurse and…"

"You're right," Bree interrupted. "I need to learn my lesson. Four years."

"FOUR YEARS!" Both men shouted.

"Yes the very nice General Flagg agrees that would be sufficient in order for me to pay my debt to society," Bree nodded.

"You called General Flagg?" Hawk sputtered. "You went over my head and called General Flagg about all this?"

"Well of course," Bree said. "I had to make sure he would approve our deal and that it would be legal. Especially with Daddy's company involved." 

"WHAT ABOUT MY COMPANY?" Mr. Van Mark gasped. 

"Well when he heard about how grateful my father was to GI Joe from rescuing me from Cobra and deterring them from getting his company he was impressed. He agreed that having you show your appreciation by having an exclusive contract with the Pentagon was an appropriate way to show your gratitude," Bree said. "Then for some reason he started talking about the circus." 

"The circus?" Hawk blinked.

"Yeah he said something about how happy some jugglers would be under his breath," Bree shrugged. "I could barely make it out."

"No need," Hawk groaned. "I think I get the picture." 

"Very well now that that's all settled, I'll simply have my lawyer drop off all the papers for you to sign at your convenience," Bree said. "And since I've already called him an hour ago they should be here momentarily. So until then General," She saluted. "Daddy I'll see you later, Lifeline is taking me on a date tonight. Oh please don't tell him about the arrangement just yet. I want it to be a surprise. Thank you very much I knew I could count on your cooperation." She smiled and walked out of the room, leaving both men in a state of shock. 

"She just snowed us didn't she?" Hawk asked. "Damn…She's good." 

"Welcome to my world," Mr. Van Mark sighed. 

***********************************************************************

"Does this look all right?" Lifeline asked Roadblock as he tugged on his pullover. 

"You look fine, Lifeline," Roadblock told him. "Just relax." 

"Yeah I don't know what you're worried about," Lift Ticket said. "She's nuts about you. The hard part is over."

"No it isn't," Lifeline sighed. "I mean I'm taking her to a small town carnival. It's not exactly the most luxurious place in the world. I don't know what she sees in me. What could a guy like me offer her?"

"Now listen up, what I have to say is true," Roadblock put his hand on his shoulder. "That girl loves you for you. She may be trouble, but give her a chance. You're got nothing to lose but romance." 

"You really got it bad for her don't you?" Lift Ticket grinned.

"Well…I mean," Lifeline stammered. "She's not like anyone I've ever met before you know? Okay she's spoiled and headstrong and she doesn't think about what she's doing." 

"Uh huh," Roadblock nodded, giving Lift Ticket a knowing look. 

"And she thinks money can solve any problem!" Lifeline raised his hands. "She's impossible!" 

"Uh huh," Both Roadblock and Lift Ticket looked at each other.

"And just when I think I've got her figured out, she surprises me!" Lifeline groaned. "And I see this whole other side to her. She's brave and kind and…and I don't know. I like her a lot."

"And the fact that she has a killer body doesn't hurt," Lift Ticket snickered. 

"Lift Ticket!" Lifeline exclaimed. 

"You gotta admit he has a point," Bree snickered as she walked in the door. She was wearing her red and white striped outfit with a white skirt and a jean jacket. "Ready to go darling?"

"Y…Yeah," Lifeline gulped as she took him by the arm.

"Have fun you two!" Lift Ticket snorted.

"Don't stay out too late on your date," Roadblock smirked.

"Thanks, I think," Lifeline rolled his eyes.

Lifeline had managed to borrow a jeep for the evening and had obtained a night pass to leave. He drove to the carnival unaware that the two of them were being tailed by another jeep. "Shipwreck I don't think Beach Head is going to be very happy that you stole his jeep," Dial Tone gulped. 

"Ah I'm just borrowing it," Shipwreck waved. 

"Yeah like you 'borrowed' his tank the other day. Why are we following them?" Mainframe moaned.

"Oh come on," Shipwreck grinned. "Someone has to chaperone the two lovebirds over there. I think the three of us can handle it." 

"I don't know," Dial Tone groaned. "Something tells me this is going to be a disaster. Why do I let you guys talk me into things?" 

"I still say we shouldn't spy on them," Mainframe muttered. 

"We're not spying," Shipwreck sniffed. "We are merely conducting a surveillance. Maybe Cobra might still be after Bree." 

"I doubt it," Mainframe groaned as they pulled into the parking lot for the carnival. 

They were not aware that another car was behind them with three other passengers inside it. "Baroness this is…" Xamot began.

"Ridiculous," Tomax finished. "Forget the Van Mark girl!"

"NO!" The Baroness hissed. "I will prove to Serpentor once and for all that no twerpy little medic will keep me from accomplishing my mission!"

"What mission?" Tomax asked. "We lost, remember?"

"Not yet we haven't!" The Baroness hissed. "I still won't give up!"

"Tenacious…" Xamot looked at his brother.

"Isn't she?" Tomax finished. "Now I know why…"

"All our Crimson Guardsmen suddenly called in sick," Xamot finished. 

"Why didn't we think of that?" They both groaned.

"Shut up and help me find a parking space!" The Baroness hissed. 

Not long after Lifeline and Bree were inside, enjoying the carnival. "This is great!" Bree munched on her cotton candy. "I'm having a wonderful time Darling!"

"I'm glad," Lifeline smiled, feeling quite at ease. "So what do you want to do now?"

"I know!" Bree finished her snack and pointed to a nearby ride. "Come on!"

"The Tunnel of Love," Lifeline gulped. "I should have known."

"Perfect!" The Baroness hissed as she watched them unobserved. "Let's go! Will you two stop pigging out and come on!"

"So we have an addiction…" Xamot munched.

"To fried dough with powdered sugar," Tomax finished his snack.

"Sue us!" They both snapped. 

"I'd love to," The Baroness snapped. "Get moving before we lose them! They're inside the ride already!" 

They managed to get in the ride and waited until they were inside the tunnel. "Now let's get closer!" She hissed as she started to climb out of the boat. 

"I can't see a thing!" Tomax muttered.

"Of all the times to forget our flashlights!" Xamot muttered. 

"Shut up and be quiet!" The Baroness hissed. "That must be them in the boat ahead!" 

Xamot nodded and managed to reach out and grab the back of the boat. The Baroness took the opportunity to cross over on his back. "Ooff!" He muttered. "Somebody needs to go on a diet!" 

"Shut up!" She hissed. She slid into the seat. "Surprise young lovers!"

"That is one description of us I never thought I'd ever hear," Mainframe groaned. He and Dial Tone were sitting in the seat.

"I think I'm gonna be ill," Dial Tone moaned.

"What?" She gasped. "Never mind! Crimson Guards! Take them!" 

There was a splash behind her. "We're having a bit of trouble here!" Xamot gasped.

"Take that you bilge rats!" Shipwreck snapped. "Whoa!" Tomax shoved him into the water. 

Tomax laughed. "You're all wet GI Joe!" Then he and the Baroness were shoved into the water as well by Dial Tone and Mainframe. 

"Ahhhh!" Dial Tone gasped. "I'm drowning!" 

"It's only waist deep ya weenie!" Shipwreck snapped as he stood up. 

"DIE!" The Baroness tackled him from behind. Soon all six of them were splashing about in the water fighting. 

"What's all the racket back there?" Lifeline asked as they exited the ride. 

"I dunno but it sure killed the mood. So where do you want to go now?" Bree asked as they left. 

"Well how about we take a walk by the pier over there?" Lifeline pointed. Both of them were oblivious to the security guards running by them and the sounds of lasers being fired in the Tunnel of Love. 

"Okay," Bree nodded as they walked over to the pier. "I'm really having a great time Lifeline."

"I'm glad," Lifeline smiled. "To tell you the truth, I was a little worried. I mean I know it's not exactly the most glamorous date and…"

"Will you stop worrying about that!" Bree shook her head. "Lifeline I am not after you for your money you know? I just want to be with you. I'm happy just being with you. Just because I'm rich that doesn't mean I can't appreciate the simple things in life."

"Yeah I guess," Lifeline absently put his hand through his hair. "Bree…I wanted to say…"

"SOMEBODY HELP!" A woman's scream pierced the night. "MY SON FELL OFF THE PIER!"

"What?" Bree looked around. They could see a figure bobbing around in the water.

Without hesitation Lifeline ran over to the area and jumped in. He managed to drag the child to the shore and perform CPR. The boy coughed and spat up water much to the mother's delight. "Thank you!" She cried as she held her son. "Thank you!"

Soon Lifeline was covered in a warm blanket as he sat on the edge of a pier. Bree handed him some coffee. "Are you okay?" She asked.

"Just a little waterlogged," Lifeline replied. "How's the kid."

"He's fine," She told him as she sat down next to him. "You got him out just in time. The doc's say they don't think there's any damage." 

"That's good. I'm sorry," Lifeline sighed. "I've ruined our date."

"What are you talking about?" Bree asked. "You didn't ruin anything! You saved that kid's life! That was wonderful!"

"But I didn't want to neglect you which is exactly what happened," Lifeline sighed. "I know you like being the center of attention and all but I…What's so funny?" He was puzzled as she giggled. 

"That's why I love you silly," She smiled. "You never think about yourself at all. You're the most unselfish person I've ever met. And the kindest. Come here." 

She put her arm around him and kissed him on the cheek. Lifeline blushed. "You really are special, you know that?" She told him.

"I'm not that special," Lifeline said. "Any other guy would have done the same thing." 

"Yes you are special. You know why? All the other guys I've dated have only seen two things about me," Bree told him. "My breasts and my bank account." 

"Bree that's not…" Lifeline gasped.

"Don't say its not true because it is," Brittany stopped him. "Trust me. I know what people think about me. I may not be the smartest person in the world, but I'm smart enough to know how people see me!"

"But I don't see you like that!" Lifeline spurted before he could say anything. 

"I know," Bree smiled. "Remember when we first met? And what I was wearing?" 

"Yeah…" Lifeline blinked. "What does that have to do with…?" 

"Let me put it to you this way," Bree sighed. "I've caused traffic jams wearing that bikini. So the fact that you went right to helping those men even after seeing me, well…That put you ahead in my book."

"I wasn't really paying much attention," Lifeline gulped. "I mean when I'm on duty I can't…"

"Get distracted," Bree nodded. "Because if you are people could get hurt. Am I right?"

"Well…yeah."

"Like I said," She smiled as she leaned towards him. "You are kind and unselfish. And that's what makes you special." 

"I'm not a fighter Bree," Lifeline told her.

"Yes you are," Bree said. "You just fight in a different way. You fight pain and suffering and even death. All without guns or trying to hurt people. And that is so special." 

Her face was closer to his. "Well…" Lifeline gulped. "Maybe I noticed it a little bit." He leaned forward and kissed her. The warmth of her lips seemed to permeate his entire body. He pulled her body closer to his, nearly losing himself in her embrace. At that moment He wanted nothing more than to stay like this with her forever. 

"Uh excuse me…" The medic on call walked over. "I was going to check if you were all right but it seems to me you are."

"Oh uh yeah," Lifeline blushed as he pulled away from her. "I'm fine."

"So I see," The medic chuckled. "That was some quick thinking!"

"I'm a medic in the army," Lifeline told him. 

"You know what they say," Bree grinned. "A medic's never really off duty."

"Well it's lucky you were here," The medic told him. "This has been one crazy night! Just a few minutes ago we had to tend to some nuts brawling in the Tunnel of Love! They were fighting in the water like maniacs! Patched 'em up and sent 'em off to the cops! And now this! Crazy!" He shook his head. 

"Yeah crazy," Bree agreed. 

"Do you want to get checked out at the hospital just to be safe?" He asked Lifeline.

"I think I'd better be heading back to base," Lifeline stood up. "They can check me out there."

"I'll drive," Bree told the medic. She smiled at Lifeline when the medic left. "Well this was a memorable first date." 

"I wish we could have stayed longer," Lifeline sighed. 

"Don't worry. There will be other times," Bree laughed. 

"What do you mean?" Lifeline asked. 

"Lifeline," Bree smiled, knowing they would meet again. "Let's just say I'm full of surprises." 


End file.
